Ouran High School Christmas Special
by SizziT49Z
Summary: The Host Club come together to host a christmas special for the ladies. Haruhi is reluctant to join especially when a shifty character is among the crowd and Hikaru and Kaoru discover that sometimes your past can come back to bite you... This is my first fanfic so hope u enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction! YAY! Any feedback would be great! :D **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

The clock tower struck four o'clock and Haruhi Fujioka looked out of the window, it had just started snowing again and outside was pure white and cold. She was sitting on the window seat that was directly opposite the huge pink clock tower, she was studying quietly and she sighed.

It was the last week of school before holidays and Christmas was only three weeks away, everyone was exited and things were hectic. Music room 3 was especially busy, even more so than usual. The host club would be open for business in less than half an hour and she wasn't even ready, but that wasn't her fault.

It was the 'king's' fault.

"Sempi!" She exclaimed looking around for him. She couldn't see him and that always meant trouble. She put down her work and slipped off the seat.

Music room 3 was decked out like a Christmas wonderland.

Candy canes, Christmas ball balls, huge golden bells, red, green and gold tinsel, gifts wrapped in holiday wrapping and even fake frost decorated the club room but the main attraction was the huge twinkling Christmas tree right in the centre of the room with different Christmas decorations hanging off each branch in all the colours of the rainbow and right at the top was an angel with golden hair and silver wings.

Even Haruhi couldn't havehelped but smile when the tree was first put up but now it was a nuisance, she couldn't see the other half of the room and Tamaki was most likely hiding somewhere on the other side of the gigantic tree.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin suddenly appeared from around the tree and Haruhi couldn't help but laugh at them.

They were both waring matching elf clothing, bright green elf shirts with buttons, little elf hats and black tights with pointed shoes complete with the little bell on the end.

They didn't look happy.

"I wouldn't laugh, Haruhi," Hikaru muttered glumly.

"Yours isn't much better." Kaoru finished with matching displeasure and Haruhi suddenly felt her heart sink and her shoulders slumped.

"It _can't_ be worse than yours." She groaned and even as she said it, she knew that she would more than likely be wrong. A matching grin suddenly crossed the twin's lips and Haruhi prepared herself.

"What?" She asked and the twins slithered up next to her and rested their elbows on each of her shoulders, the little bells of their shoes ringing softly whenever they took a step.

"We suggested to the boss that you wore _this_," They said in unison and held up a picture. Haruhi took it and looked at it with growing horror. It was a dress that would probably only go less than a quarter down her thighs, it was red with white fluff at the bottom of it that you get at the bottom of a Christmas hat and huge white pompoms where, she was guessing, buttons were meant to be, and to top it all off, the dress's collar was much too low for Haruhi's taste. She pressed the picture into Hikaru's chest and shook off their elbows.

"No way." She growled at them and they did their sly grin again.

"Why not?" Hikaru asked.

"You would look so cute in something like this Haruhi." Kaoru said wickedly.

"It's Christmas after all." They finished in unison and Haruhi sighed. She suddenly frowned as she heard bells behind her and even before she turned, she knew who it was.

"Yes it is Christmas!" Tamaki Suoh exclaimed as he emerged from behind the tree and all Haruhi could do was stare. "Christmas is the time of cheer, snow and giving! It's not the time to be waring such inappropriate clothing and devils that belong on Halloween." Tamaki was standing tall and proud in a complete red suit, a black belt with a golden clasp, black pants, shinning black boots and a red Christmas hat on top of his blonde hair. He didn't have the round belly or the white beard but it was obvious that Tamaki had taken up the role of Santa.

No surprise there…

He had a sack of what was undoubtedly presents and a scowl planted on his face which was directed at the twins.

"You didn't think that it was inappropriate when we first showed it to you, boss." The twins said and Tamaki held his hand to his chest and put on a hurt expression, mournful eyes and all.

"My daughter cannot wear something like that in front of everyone, especially in front of the likes of you two." The twins rolled their eyes and put their hands out in a shrug.

"Whatever, you just want her all to yourself you creepy old pervert." They said and Tamaki did the hurt thing again.

"MAMMA!" He yelled. "Tell Hikaru and Kaoru to stop sexually harassing my little girl!" Kyoya Ohtori walked up from behind Haruhi without her noticing.

"I still don't know why you insist on calling me 'mamma'. As I've pointed out before, you are technicality saying that we are husband and wife." He said, the whole time not looking up from his black book. Haruhi jumped when he spoke and looked around at him.

_Doesn't he have footsteps or something? _She thought as she held her hand to her heart that was pounding hard in her chest. She just noticed what he was wearing and she took a slow breath in.

"Hey, Kyoya Sempi, why aren't you wearing Christmas clothes like everyone else?" He snapped his book shut and put his pen in the spine; he pushed up his glasses absently and looked down at Haruhi.

"I won't be wearing any of the clothing that you are all wearing. I am the clubs director after all and I wouldn't be taken seriously by anyone if I dress like that." Haruhi looked at him for a few moments. He was wearing a simple black suit and a red tie, black pants and shoes. She didn't see how any of this was fair but she didn't want to have an argument with the 'Shadow King' right at this moment.

"Speaking of which, you need to hurry up and get ready Haruhi. It's almost opening time." He said and crossed his arms across his chest. Haruhi shut her eyes and let out a breath.

This is going to be a very long night and she just wanted to go home.

Haruhi stood in her position in between the twins and Tamaki and waited for the girls to open the door. Her arms were crossed and the round blinking nose was itching her real nose. The twins had laughed when she stepped out the dressing room with the ridiculous brown costume on…

"_Sempi!" She snapped when she finished glaring at the twins. "Why do I have to wear the reindeer costume?" Tamaki had his knuckle of his index finger pressed to his lips and a slight frown furrowed his eyebrows. _

"_I admit that it's not the most practical of the costumes but it was ether the reindeer or the snowflake. I think that you would look much cuter as the snowflake but the reindeer was your size." Haruhi felt like pulling her hair out at that moment when she heard running footsteps behind her and someone small but powerful launched himself onto her back, almost sending her flying. _

"_Haru-Chan!" Hunny squeaked, wrapping his arms tightly around Haruhi's neck. "You look so cute!" Haruhi tried to take a look at Hunny's costume but all she saw was a flash of green and a little bit of colour. She turned around to see Mori dressed all in white._

_A snowman._

_He was wearing black boots, his face was painted white, a small black top hat was sitting on top of his black hair, and a realistic looking fake carrot was stuck over his nose but the dead giveaway that he was a snowman was the big foam body shaped so he looked like snow. Mori never really had much expression but Haruhi didn't know if it was just her but Mori looked a little embarrassed._

_She didn't blame him._

"_Hm." He said._

"_Hi, Mori-Sempi." She said and he nodded._

_Hunny jumped off Haruhi's back and looked up at her. He was wearing what looked like a minni Christmas tree. A literal __**minni Christmas tree**__, it had lights, minni Christmas ball balls and a small star on the top. He grinned up at her and did a small turn._

"_Look Haru-chan. I'm a Christmas tree! Aren't I cute?" Despite Haruhi's bad mood about her costume, she smiled. Hunny's costume suited him well and did look cute._

"_Yes, very." She said and he giggled…_

Kaoru nudged Haruhi and she looked at him, pushing the red nose on top of her head so she could see him properly. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't look so angry, you don't want to scare away the guests." She looked away from him.

"You don't have to ware these," She put her hands up and waved the fake antlers. He smiled, not an evil smile, just a normal smile. The smile that he only does when he's talking on his own and not with Hikaru.

"It looks cute and you don't have to ware these." He shook his foot, the bell ringing cheerfully and Haruhi smiled slightly. She pulled down the red blinking nose and straightened the antlers to the best of her ability.

"If I have to." She groaned.

"Get ready." Tamaki hissed as the door started to open and Kaoru straightened. The girls looked in, rose petals flying around them. They were all wrapped up in warm clothes and smiles were on their faces.

"Welcome ladies." The Host Club said in unison and the girls let out exited gasps as they saw the 'Christmas Wonderland' as Tamaki liked to call it.

"Hello, my chilly little kittens. Welcome to the Host Club Christmas Wonderland." Tamaki said as he walked up to the girls, he grabbed the closest girl's hand and pulled her towards him.

"What are you doing all wrapped up, my princess? You don't need to be when you're in here and when you close to me."

"Ohh, Tamaki." The girl whimpered into his chest and all the other girls behind her let out 'eees' and sighs. Haruhi rolled her eyes without anyone seeing.

_Silly, silly girls. _She thought.

Kuragano, one of Haruhi's regular guests looked around Tamaki, who was still hugging the girl close to him and speaking softly to her, and smiled.

"Omigosh, Haruhi! You look so cute!" She squealed. Another one of Haruhi's guests looked around to and 'eeed,' her name was Sakurazuka.

"Oh, Haruhi! You look like a girl." She giggled and Haruhi put on a smile and thanked them. Kyoya clapped his hands to get everyone's attention and everyone's focus was on him in an instant.

"OK ladies. Please take a seat and the Host Club will do whatever you need." He bowed slightly (much to the girls delight) and smiled.

"And a Merry Christmas to you all."

…

"Can I get you girls another drink?" Haruhi asked but as she asked, she regretted it. The reindeer costume was a full suit…

…A onesie in other words….

And made it hard to do….well, anything. Her hands were only covered in dark drown material but it had no fingers or thumbs so she found it hard to grip anything and she didn't need Kyoya adding anything more to her debt to the club if she dropped anything.

"Yes please." Haruhi's guest's all chirped in unison and Haruhi had to bite her tongue to stop herself sighing in annoyance. She forced on a smile.

"OK, I'll be back in a minute." She said and all the girls grinned. Haruhi walked off to where the drinks were kept and looked at the others.

Tamaki had his throng of fangirls surrounding him, (as usual) and he had one of the girls hands held gently in his and was saying something about giving all his body warmth to her in the cold winter nights or something. Haruhi still didn't understand how the girls at this school could be charmed so easily but they were soaking up every word and enjoying it immensely.

The twins had their usual act going and it looked even more ridiculous in their out fits then it usually did. Haruhi didn't pay any attention to the twins however; she eyed a tall, skinny girl with black hair and dark brown eyes.

She was new….but she didn't look very interested in the twins at all, or anyone for that matter. She picked at her nails and yawned slightly. She looked over at Haruhi and Haruhi turned her head and kept walking. She pretended to be interested in what Hunny and Mori were doing, (Hunny eating cake and Mori sitting in silence with the girls crooning Hunny for some un-known reason) she glanced back over at the girl. She was still looking at her and she swallowed thickly. She reached the 'bar' type thing where the drinks were kept and spotted Kyoya walking over towards her with an empty drink tray.

"Hey, Kyoya-Sempi," Haruhi said keeping her voice low; she pulled up the blinking nose on top of her head. Kyoya looked at her and put the tray down on the table top, taking out his black book and looked out over the club.

"Yes?" He asked in his assertive tone.

"Who's the new guest?" She asked. Kyoya looked over at the twins and saw the girl. He flipped to a page in his book and read out a name and a description.

"Pricilla Silvia. B class. She came over from Britain three years ago with her mother and father. No siblings, no relationships at the school and her family own a major car company." He closed the book and pushed up his glasses. "She started coming to the club at the start of the year before you joined but she left after the first week, she was the twin's guest then as well." He started filling delicate teacups with floral patterns with hot tea, being careful not to fog up his glasses with the steam.

He even looked professional in doing that…

"Why is she back?" Haruhi asked, filling her own guest's cups. "She doesn't look very interested." Kyoya put the teacups on the tray, not even spilling a drop.

"People express excitement in different ways, Haruhi. Some people show it like the majority of the girls in the club but others observe and get excitement in other ways." He picked up the tray and rested it on his forearm; he did a little smirk and turned around to walk back to his guests.

"I think you should worry about you own guests, not Hikaru and Kaoru's." He called over his shoulder and continued walking. Haruhi stared at the back of his head for a time before picking up her own tray and making her way to her guests who were waiting patiently, giggling and gossiping to each other to pass the time.

Haruhi felt a slight tremble under her feet and she stopped in her tracks.

"Is that…?" She trailed off when she felt the floor tremble again, more violently this time and she sighed.

She got to her table and put down the drinks when she heard the familiar laughter of the clubs so called 'manager'. The floor shook more violently than ever and everyone's eyes turned to the suddenly rising platform directly in front of the Christmas tree. The platform grew to its peak and Renge Hoshakuji stopped laughing and spread her arms out wide with a grin.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" She yelled in her high pitched voice and she giggled. Tamaki walked over to her and looked up at her.

"Renge!" He raged and she looked down at him with a smile. She hopped off her pedestal and landed next to him.

She was wearing a red, knee-high dress with straps, fluro green sandals and her hair was done up in its normal fashion but with a green bow instead of pink.

"Merry Christmas, Tamaki." She said smugly. She knew that she pissed him off; it seems to be the highlight of her days… "You're dressed as Santa?" She guessed.

"Renge," He repeated, ignoring her question. "What are you doing? It's during club hours." She put her hands on her hips and lent towards him in defiance.

"Oh shut up you phoney prince. I'm the club's manager so I can do what I want." Tamaki let out a wail, something in between a wounded animal and a Tamaki's general hurt noise.

He sat down in his corner, knees up at his chest, and started tracing something on the floor with his finger.

"Phoney prince…" He blubbered to himself. No one took any notice of him.

Hunny hurried over to Renge with a teacup and saucer in his hand, being careful not to spill anything.

"Renge-Chan," He said and she looked down at him. "Want some? It's nice and warm." Renge took it and thanked him. Haruhi raised an eyebrow and wondered what Hunny gave to her. Renge took a sip and screwed up her face in disgust.

Instant coffee.

She swallowed with what looked like great difficulty and shot Hunny a glare. He took a step back as he saw the snakes start to grow out of Renge's hair and her eyes glow yellow, she bunched her hands into fists and Haruhi suddenly felt very sorry for Hunny.

"You know I hate Commoner's Coffee!" She screeched and Hunny let out a cry and ran over to Mori with Renge on his heels.

"Takashi!" Hunny cried with tears in his eyes. "Help me!" Mori picked Hunny up and ran with him wailing in his arms and Renge screaming after them. Haruhi watched them running back and forth and let out a breath.

The Host Club, the most bizarre place you'll ever go to.

She looked around. At the moment it didn't look like anyone was tending to their guests.

The twins were sitting in chairs side by side. They looked fed up with their costumes; they'd taken off their hats and were working on the shoes. Tamaki was still sitting in his corner looking even stranger sulking in a Santa suit, Kyoya was writing something down in his little black book and Mori and Hunny were being chased by Renge, it looked like Mori was finding it hard to run in his snowman costume and Hunny looked very bizarre as a crying Christmas tree.

Haruhi felt sorry for anyone who decided to walk in at that moment, especially if it was one of the teachers.

She wondered if she could sneak out and go home… she doubted it.

"Excuse me." Said a voice from behind her. Haruhi turned and was surprised to see Pricilla Silvia standing there.

"Uh…yes?" Haruhi asked hesitantly. Pricilla flicked a piece of her hair over shoulder and smiled. She was pretty when she smiled but her eyes were hard and cold.

"Why are you here, Haruhi Fujioka?" Haruhi blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Pricilla tilted her head slightly.

"You don't belong here, as a host with the guys. There are many reasons for that but there is one big one," She paused and her smile turned harsh and Haruhi moved awkwardly. "You're a girl, it's so obvious. All the girls in this club are airheaded morons who are blinded by the attention but I'm not one of these girls." She looked like she was going to say something else but before she could Haruhi felt two elbows on her shoulders and Tamaki appeared behind Pricilla.

"My princess," Tamaki said to her. She turned to face him. "Haruhi Fujioka is most definitely male." He continued slightly flustered and the twins nodded in agreement. Pricilla tilted her head again.

"And how do you know this Tamaki?" She asked calmly. "Have you checked?" Tamaki stared at her and his face started to boil red. The twins made a noise like they were being strangled and Haruhi looked up at them both.

They started laughing hysterically as Tamaki stumbled over his words and ended up covering his mouth with his hand. Haruhi shut her eyes and bit down on saying something she regrated. The twins were doubled over and struggling to breathe because they were laughing so hard and now Tamaki's face and ears were fire truck red.

"I'll be over with my guests if anyone needs me." Haruhi said flatly and walked away from mess that Pricilla just created.

_What is her problem? _Haruhi thought to herself, she just knew that this would not end well. She checked the clock tower outside and stretched her arm behind her back, it was five thirty. Usually the host club only went to six but tonight was an extended night because of the Christmas special so tonight it would probably end up going to about eight and then there was the clean up afterwards.

Her dad wouldn't be impressed, tonight he finished work about seven thirty and she was meant to help him with dinner. She would have to call him to tell him that she couldn't.

She dragged her phone out of her pocket, it was the twin's phone originally but they gave it to her as a friends and family plan. The twins loved to boast to Tamaki about being in each other's top five, it made no difference to Haruhi what-so-ever but she didn't interfere.

She learnt that it was best not to.

She flipped the phone open and dialled her father's number, he picked up almost as soon as it started ringing.

"Har-u-hi!" He sung when he answered and Haruhi smiled.

"Hi dad. How are you?" She could picture her father in the bar he worked at with his favourite dress and his fiery red hair flowing down his shoulders perfectly.

"I'm good, what about you kiddo? Nothing wrong?" He sounded concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just calling to tell you that I won't be home until late tonight; the clubs open to about eight and then we've got clean up so I'll probably be back at about eight thirty maybe a little later." There was a pause and Haruhi felt her stomach twist with guilt.

"OK kiddo," He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. "I'll see you then. How are you getting home? Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, you get your rest. I'll see if I can get a ride with one of the guys. OK?" Another pause.

"Go with Kyoya." He said sternly.

_Crap._

"OK, I'll ask him." She could see her father in her mind with a suspicious look on his face. "I'll call you if I can't." She added quickly.

"OK, but no later than nine! If it is, I'll call Kyoya myself!" He sounded funny when he was trying to be stern and scary. Haruhi smiled again.

"Yes dad, I know," She smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too. See ya."

"Bye." They disconnected and Haruhi pocketed her phone.

That hurt.

"You know, I bet Kyo-chan would understand if you went home." Haruhi turned around to see Hunny standing there in his school uniform with Usa-chan in his arms. Haruhi smiled slightly.

"It doesn't matter and besides, Tamaki-Sempi will have a fit if I leave early." Hunny shifted Usa-chan in his arms and smiled.

"If you explain to him, he won't. Tama-Chan will understand to. He'd rather you be happy with your father then hosting unhappy with us." Haruhi thought about it for a moment and shook her head.

"Thanks Hunny-Sempi but I'd better stay," She paused. "It's the job of a High School Host, to make every girl happy." She quoted from Tamaki and Hunny put Usa-Chan on top of his head and giggled.

"Hunny-Sempi," Haruhi said, finding a chance to change the subject. "Why aren't you in your Christmas tree outfit?" Hunny looked around, it looked like he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"I ripped it when I was escaping from Renge-Chan." He said meekly. "Takashi went to get it fixed by Neko-Chan." Haruhi stared at him.

"Nekozawa-Sempi knows how to fix clothing?" She asked in surprise and Hunny nodded, Usa-Chan looked like he was holding on to Hunny's head for dear life.

"Mhm. He fixed Takashi's kendo clothes after he ripped them when he was showing how to flip someone over his hip." Haruhi wasn't surprised that Mori could flip someone over his hip; the surprising thing was that Nekozawa knew how to sew!

She'd keep that in mind.

Hunny suddenly looked like he remembered something and hurried off; Haruhi cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. After a few moments, Hunny ran back with a plate of Christmas cake and he held it out to Haruhi.

"Do you want to eat some cake with me, Haru-Chan?" He asked and little pink flowers danced around his head. "It's Christmas cake. It's really tasty."

"No thank you, Hunny-Sempi. I better get back to my guests." She started to walk back to her table but Hunny grabbed her sleeve with his spare hand. She turned her head to him and looked at him with surprise, he suddenly got very serious.

"That girl you were talking to, Priss-Chan, be careful of her Haru-Chan. I don't like the looks of her." He said seriously and Haruhi blinked.

"Uh, sure Hunny-Sempi." He looked up at her face then let go of her arm and sprung back over to his guests. Haruhi looked over at Pricilla, the twins and Tamaki. Tamaki had taken up his place in his 'emo corner' and the twins had their arms linked and was talking to Pricilla.

She didn't look very happy.

Haruhi wondered if she should try and help but she thought it best not to.

She looked around, where did Renge go? She spotted her talking to Kyoya.

He looked slightly annoyed which was not like Kyoya, Renge must have said something to really aggravate him. Mori was still away getting Hunny's costume fixed and Hunny was now eating Christmas cake with his guests.

She walked over to her guests and they smiled when they saw her fixed up her hair and Sakurazuka checked her nails.

"Sorry about all that, ladies. Things got a little bit hectic for a little bit there." Haruhi said when she sat down; she realized that one of her guests was missing. Luka.

"Where'd she go?" Haruhi asked herself, looking around. Kuragano put her hands in her lap. "Luka said that she had to go home, she really wanted to say good bye to you but she couldn't find you." She said and smiled.

Only two guests, easy.

"Oh, OK then. I'll see her tomorrow anyway. I'll apologize to her then" Haruhi scratched the back of her head, catching the fake antler on the way and growled at it. She heard the door to the club room open and looked around.

Someone with bright red hair and icy glare walked in, hands in pockets and a blush on his cheeks.

Ritsu Kasanoda.

A ripple of whispers flowed over the club and Tamaki looked up from his corner. Kasanoda looked around and his eyes landed on Haruhi, he smiled and Haruhi smiled back.

(The guests loved all of it.)

Tamaki started getting up and the twins eyed Kasanoda suspiciously. Haruhi had a bad feeling about this.

Kasanoda started walking over to Haruhi's table and the twins went on to follow him.

"Casanova!" Renge yelled hurrying over to him and grabbing his arm. He blinked.

"Uh…" He started but Renge didn't let him finish. She started dragging him away towards a couple of the guests.

"Come over here, I need you to do something for me!" She squeaked and Kasanoda couldn't do anything to stop her. Haruhi sighed and looked back at her guests.

They were grinning at her and she knew where this was going.

"That was so cute!" They squealed and Haruhi let out a breath.

Just great.

Kuragano and Sakurazuka both looked at each other and got up. Haruhi watched them and raised an eyebrow.

"Where're you going?" She asked.

"We're going to go say hello to Kasanoda; we'll be back in a minute." Kuragano spoke for both of them and they walked over to where Renge and a few other girls were harassing Kasanoda with something. Haruhi slumped back in her chair and sighed.

Most hectic Christmas ever.

She heard someone behind her and she turned slightly.

Mori was back with Hunny's costume but he wasn't in his snowman clothes, he was in his school uniform.

_Does that mean I can take mine off too? _Haruhi wondered and looked around at the others.

The twins were out of their costumes but it didn't look like Tamaki approved of that. He was still in his Santa suit, yelling at them. They didn't seem to care that much, Kaoru had his elbow resting across Hikaru's shoulders and Hikaru had his hands on his hips. Haruhi looked over to Kyoya who was still in his suit; he was talking to his guests. Kyoya seemed to have the calmer guests which made sense...

…Haruhi envied him.

Haruhi was tired and really just wanted to spend some time with her dad. Why did she have to be caught up in the club on the only night that her dad was getting off early? Her goof-ball club members would probably understand if she left but she did make a promise that she had to keep…

"Hey Haruhi." She tuned around to see the twins back in their elf costumes, Hikaru was holding a mug filled with hot coffee, the rich aroma filled Haruhi nose and despite everything she smiled.

"Though you might need something," Hikaru said holding out to her.

"To help you last through the night." Kaoru finished. She looked at it for a couple of seconds and ran her eyes up to their faces.

"Uh…thanks…" The twins must be in a good mood or something. She took the mug and took a sip, the creamy, hot coffee tasting good and warming her up.

"Thanks." She said and the twins grinned.

"Well, you are the one who introduced commoners coffee to the host club," They said and she rolled her eyes.

To her it's just coffee, it tasted good, it gives you energy and it warms you up on cold winters. The fascination with it was astounding.

"Are you spending Christmas eve with you dad this year?" Kaoru asked and she looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged and Kaoru put his weight down on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Well, we heard that last year your dad didn't come home till midnight," Hikaru started.

"So we thought that if it was the same this year…" Kaoru continued. They both linked arms and smiled gently.

"You might want to spend it with us." They said together and Haruhi blinked, surprised that they would offer something like that.

"Uh…thanks guys but I'll be fine." She said slowly. The twins looked at her curiously and she took another sip of her coffee. The twins sat down opposite her, interlocked their fingers, placed their chins on top and cocking their heads to the right.

"How do commoners spend their Christmas eves anyway?" They asked and she inhaled the coffee steam.

"Well, I honestly don't think it would be any different to yours. Usually dad and I get a meal to share, whether it's a traditional Christmas meal or just our favourite meal, it doesn't really matter. It depend what we feel like at the time. The last Christmas with my mum, we all went out in the car and went to look at all the Christmas lights that everyone had put one their houses. After, we went down to the main road to a big Christmas festival that they hold every year with food, Christmas lights and little side shows that you can watch. My favourite part about the festival that year was the huge Christmas tree they had put up." She looked into her coffee cup and smiled at the memory. That was one of Haruhi's favourite Christmas's, it was the last time that her mum, dad and her had spent together for Christmas. She heard the twins get up and she looked up, they walked around the table towards her and they wrapped their arms around her shoulders.

"Aww…" They said and Haruhi shook her head.

That was a mistake.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appriciated :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for reading :D **

* * *

**Tamaki (POV)**

He lent against one of the cold marble pillars and watched the twins get up and hug her. He smiled slightly, he had heard the whole conversation and he now knew what he could do for Haruhi for Christmas. Tamaki pulled down the bottom of his Santa suit and fixed his hair and walked over to his guests who had lost interest in Kasanoda. They all greeted him with a smile and he smiled back, he did a slight bow and the girls all 'eeed' and giggled.

"Sorry princesses." He apologised as he sat down. "I was just making sure everything was running smoothly."

"Tamaki," One of his guests asked and he looked at her with a smile.

"Yes, my princess?" He asked and she looked over Tamaki's shoulder and back at him.

"Is Haruhi OK? He didn't look the happiest before and I know how much you care for him and all the others in the club." Tamaki looked back at Haruhi, the twins had released her and she was sitting with her guests.

_The natural. _He thought and he smiled.

"Yes, he's fine. It's just that Christmas is coming up and he might have to spend it by himself." The girls all gasped or tears filled their eyes. "Don't worry, my princesses. He's strong and I think all the members of the club will pay him a visit this year." All the girls sighed in relief.

"Oh, Tamaki. You and the others are so close, you're like a family. It's really sweet! " One of the girls gushed and Tamaki nodded.

"Well, we are like a family, a family that plays together stays together." Tamaki said softly. "We are closer than a family can ever be." All the girls smiled and sighed again.

"Would you like something to eat, my little kittens? Maybe some Christmas cake?" He asked standing up.

"Yes please Tamaki." They said and he grinned and walked off to the table that the food was spread out over. Kyoya was there making up a plate for his guests and Tamaki smiled.

"Hi Kyoya." He said and picked up a plate for some cake. "How are you? Are you enjoying the Christmas Wonderland?" He asked happily and Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Not really, but it doesn't matter if I like it or not. It's for the guests and they seem to like it." Tamaki looked at him.

"Don't you like Christmas Kyoya?" He asked and Kyoya lent against the table and looked at him.

"No, I do not." Tamaki's eyes widened and Kyoya sighed. "Not everyone likes holidays, Tamaki." He picked up his plate and walked back over to guests. Tamaki looked after him, his heart hurt.

"Don't like holidays?" He repeated sadly and looked around at Haruhi. She yawned and rubbed her eye.

She looked tired.

Tamaki walked over to her, at the moment her back was facing him, she had un-zipped her reindeer costume so it was resting around her waist and she was wearing her school uniform. He put his hand on her shoulder gently and she spun around, her smooth brown eyes falling on his face.

"Oh, hi Sempi." She said sounding surprised. "What's wrong?" She had noticed his expression and he smiled.

"I'm fine, Haruhi," He assured her and he let out a breath. "You can go home if you want, spend tonight with your father. I heard Hunny-Sempi telling Mori-Sempi that he was getting off early tonight." Haruhi looked taken aback and pleasantly surprised.

"Uh…Thanks Sempi but I think I'll stay here. I might leave a little earlier if it's OK but for now I'd better stay here, keep my guests entertained." Tamaki smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"My little girl is growing up so fast!" He exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. She groaned and tried to push him away.

"Sempi! Get off me!" Tamaki let go of her and looked as if he was in pain and Haruhi prepared herself.

"MUMA!" He yelled and Kyoya sighed from the other side of the room and turned around.

"Yes, daddy?" He asked in half mockery. Tamaki ran over to him.

"Haruhi's being so cold! What should I do!?" He wailed and Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"What do you want me to do about Tamaki? You're her apparent father so shouldn't you know what to do?" Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's sleeve and Kyoya looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"But she's never been rebellious before! I don't know how to stop her being mean!" He cried and Kyoya shook him off. The twins slithered up and lent on each other, back to back with their arms crossed.

"Get over it boss," Hikaru said tiredly.

"Maybe she doesn't like you clinging on to her like you do." Kaoru said with a devilish grin.

"It's very creepy," They said together. "Dirty old pervert." Tamaki glared at them.

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm the king!" He yelled and the twins linked arms and put out opposite arms in a shrug.

"King pervert more like it." They said and laughed as Tamaki's face turned red in anger. They ran laughing as Tamaki let out a shout and chased them. The twins dived behind Haruhi and she cried out as they used her as a shield.

"Help Haruhi, your dad's being creepy." They said and Haruhi struggled to get away but they had a grip on her shoulders and she crossed her arms in defiance.

"Don't drag me into your stupid arguments!" She said with annoyance and Tamaki tried to get around her to get at the twins but they moved Haruhi in his path and he grunted. "Kyoya-Sempi! Can't you do something?" Haruhi yelled and Kyoya observed the situation.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be put in the middle of their fights. Just let it run its course and it will be over in the matter of moments." Tamaki tried to grab at the twins over Haruhi's shoulder but they dodged backwards and laughed at his frustration.

"Give it up boss!"

"You'll never get us!" They said and Tamaki clenched his fist.

"Oh yeah!?" He yelled and he dived at them, sending Haruhi, the twins and himself sprawling onto the floor. There was a scuffle on the floor with the twins trying to get away from an infuriated Tamaki and Haruhi yelling at all three of them. Hunny and Mori walked up, Hunny sitting on Mori's shoulders, he looked down at them.

"Should we do something, Takashi?" Hunny asked and Mori nodded. He picked up Tamaki from his collar and the twins from their wrists, both in one hand. He held them apart and they all had a sulky expression of their faces.

"Fighting between friends is a big no-no." Hunny said crossing his arms. "If Takashi lets you go, will you still fight?" He asked and the twins didn't look at him and Tamaki crossed his arms.

"No," They all said sulkily and Hunny nodded.

"See? Isn't that better than fighting?" He asked happily. "I think you should apologise to Haru-Chan…" He said and he looked at her. Mori let the twins and Tamaki go and they all put their heads down in shame as Haruhi got up and brushed herself off with a scowl.

"Sorry Haruhi." They all mumbled and she put her hand on her hips. She opened her mouth to scold them when they all heard a squeal and a round of giggles. They all looked around and the twins and Tamaki's jaws all dropped to the floor. Renge was dragging Kasanoda across the club room, he was bright red and his eyes wouldn't move from the floor.

He had a pair of kitty ears on top of his bright red hair and a bright pink shirt on with two faces printed on it. It was a picture of Haruhi and Kasanoda in a pink love heart.

Haruhi looked at it and covered her face with her hand and groaned. Tamaki and the twins hurried over to Renge in rage.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Tamaki spluttered as he motioned to Kasanoda's shirt. The twins looked at the shirt and scowled at Kasanoda.

"Well now Bossanoda." They said angrily. "You seem to have this all planned out nicely." Kasanoda stepped back with his hands out in front of him.

"No, no! I didn't want this to happen! It wasn't my fault!" He exclaimed helplessly. The twins weren't convinced and Tamaki seemed to have lost his voice.

"Oh, really?" Hikaru said slowly.

"That's funny, because this looks like it works out very well for you." Kaoru finished in the same tone. Kasanoda looked at Renge who had a grin from ear to ear planted on her face and a bunch of girls behind her smiling and giggling.

"I told you that this would happen!" He cried and Renge shrugged.

"Eh, you don't have to worry about this lot, their harmless," She said, sounding very sure of herself. "But you look so cute." She finished with a squeak.

"This is…this is…." Tamaki spluttered, slowly finding his voice. "My daughter can't be treated like this! Bossanoda! Take that shirt off immediately!" He yelled, his voice cracking slightly at the end. Renge scowled at Tamaki.

"Tamaki! But out! This is the start of a beautiful new relationship! A love between the most feared of the school and one of the most loved! Ohh! Just the thought of it can make me eat three giant bowls of rice!" She exclaimed holding up three fingers and Tamaki's shoulders sagged. He straightened and faced Kasanoda who swallowed thickly. Tamaki took a breath to calm himself and started to talk slowly and as calm as possible.

"Bossanoda, if you could be so kind and take off that shirt and change back into your school clothes, it would be much appreciated by the club." He said and Kasanoda nodded quickly and looked around for his school shirt.

"Hold on a minute, Tamaki," Came a voice from behind them and Tamaki spun around to see Kyoya walking up.

"What is it Kyoya?" Tamaki asked and Kyoya looked at him from behind his glasses.

"Don't be so hasty, Tamaki. Think for a moment," Tamaki stared at him and he continued. "The girls all enjoy the Kasanoda and Haruhi relationship and something like this could help the club's popularity immensely. We might set a personal record." He paused and wrote something down in his book and Tamaki gaped at him.

"But Kyoya, this really isn't-" Kyoya wasn't listening and Tamaki sagged again.

"Greedy, selfish, money hungry enabler." The twins grumbled. Haruhi walked up with a frown.

"Come on guys, stop it. It's just a shirt, no need to get so worked up about it." She said and Kasanoda looked at her.

"Hi Fujioka." He said shyly and she smiled at him.

"Hi Casanova." She answered and the twins scowled at Kasanoda and he shrunk back. Renge suddenly let out a gasp and everyone turned to her.

"Catanoda! That's perfect! That's what we can call Casanova when he has the kitty ears on! Catanoda!" She said happily and Kasanoda when another shade darker of red. Haruhi ignored her and faced Kasanoda again.  
"Can I get you anything? Tea or some cake?" She asked and Kasanoda let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah, sure. Do you need help?" Haruhi laughed and started to walk off.

"Now, now. I've told you once before, you're our guest, it's alright." Kasanoda walked off with her. Haruhi looked over her shoulder at Tamaki and the twins and mouthed, _behave. _Tamaki was in hysterics and Hikaru's fists clenched and unclenched without him noticing. Tamaki spun around to face the brothers and put his thumb to his bottom lip.

"Hitachiin brothers." He said in a suddenly serious tone. The twins stood to attention and saluted.

"Yes Sir." They said and Tamaki paced ahead of them.

"We need to make sure this is safe for my little girl and you two need to make sure that she isn't in any danger. You need to keep an eye on Bossanoda." The twins clapped there feet together and saluted again.

"We're on it boss." They said and moved off.

"What about us, Tama-Chan?" Came a small cute voice from behind him. He spun and saw Hunny and Mori standing to attention. Tamaki thought for a moment of what Hunny and Mori could do.

"Hunny-Sempi and Mori-Sempi," He mumbled to himself, racking his brains for something they could do. He looked around the club room and spotted something.

"Hunny-Sempi and Mori-Sempi," He repeated and they saluted and stood to attention.

"Yes sir!" Hunny exclaimed excitedly and Mori stood in silence.

"You need to keep Renge and the other girls busy and away from Bossanoda and my little girl so the Hitachiins can assess the situation without interruption." Hunny nodded and hurried off with Mori falling into step behind him. Tamaki looked around at Kyoya; he was reading something, knowing Kyoya, something important and the height of intelligence.  
"Kyoya, do you want to help as well?" Tamaki asked enthusiastically and hurried up to him, his eyes sparkling with hope. Kyoya looked up from his book and sighed.

"No, I do not." He said shortly and Tamaki felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"But…why not?" He asked and Kyoya snapped his book shut.

"This type of activity doesn't interest me in the slightest Tamaki, so if the rest of you want to go on with this, you can go ahead and do it but don't drag me into it and don't forget about your guests." He said and walked off. Tamaki looked after him and looked down at his hands.

"What's wrong with you, Kyoya?" He asked his hands and put them in his pockets. He thought for a moment and the only reason that came to mind was that his family didn't celebrate Christmas. His family was the best in everything they did and was stuck in their ways; Tamaki couldn't imagine Mr Ohtori as the 'Merry Christmas' type. He looked around at the Christmas that the club had made up for the ladies and smiled. He would make this a Christmas to remember, he would make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikaru POV**

They slid behind the couch and froze, not wanting Kasanoda and Haruhi to hear them. Haruhi wouldn't be impressed if she knew what they were doing.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered to his twin and Hikaru turned his head to him. "What's the plan?" Hikaru looked up to make sure Haruhi wasn't about to hit them and he shrugged one shoulder.

"The boss said just to keep an eye on Bossanoda so that's what we'll do…for now." He finished with a sly grin and Kaoru shared his grin. They slipped around to a spot where it wouldn't look suspicious if they stood up. They were on their hands and knees and Hikaru was in the lead with Kaoru on his heels when Hikaru stopped and Kaoru almost ran into the back of him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Hikaru looked up and saw Shiro Takaoji standing there with his hands on his hips.

"What are you idiots doing now?" He asked and Hikaru stood up and looked down at him.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said and Kaoru stood up and rested his arm on Hikaru's shoulder. Shiro was in a jacket that was far too big for his little body and a pair of black track pants. He looked around the club.

"You've really gone all out this time haven't you?" He said and Hikaru suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Shiro. Do you want to come with us for a sec?" He asked and Shiro looked at him suspiciously.

"Why should I?" He asked stubbornly and Kaoru clicked to what Hikaru was thinking.

"We just want you to come and see the boss; I bet he'll _love _to see you." He said and Shiro shrugged with a grin when he thought about how 'happy' Tamaki would be to see him.

"Yeah, OK." He said and Hikaru ushered him towards Tamaki who was with some of his guests.

"Hey boss," Hikaru said.

"Look who came to see you." Kaoru finished and Tamaki looked around and when he saw Shiro, anger twisted his features. Shiro crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"Hello Tamaki," He said devilishly and Tamaki turned to his guests.

"If you'll excuse me ladies." He said and they nodded. Tamaki stood and walked up to Shiro, towering over him with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Well if it isn't the so called naughty type," He said, annoyed. Hikaru smiled and crossed his arms, leaning against one of the expensive couches. He enjoyed it immensely when Shiro came around to visit; it annoyed the boss to no end because Shiro had the accidental talent to steal Tamaki's guests. Tamaki bent down so he was face to face with Shiro and Shiro cocked an eyebrow. He flicked the pompom at the end of Tamaki's Santa hat and pulled a face.

"What is this meant to be?" He asked. "If you're trying to be Santa you're doing it wrong. Santa is a fat guy that wears a red suit and gives you presents; you're just Tamaki, a sixteen year old who likes to think he's better than everyone else. It's easy to do what you do, I can do it and I'm still in Elementary School." Tamaki clenched his fists and straightened.

"For an Elementary School kid, you sure have a smart mouth," He said through clenched teeth. Hikaru watched as the two eyed each other and laughed, Kaoru doing the same.

"What's the matter boss? He is your apprentice after all." Hikaru said in between laughter.

"You taught him so well! Didn't you?" Kaoru said and Tamaki turned to them, his eyes fiery with anger.

"I didn't teach him to act like this and steal my guests! I just helped him with his little girlfriend! I didn't mean for him to turn against me!" He yelled at them, the whole time his arms flying around with his hand in fists. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed and Tamaki stopped failing around for a moment.

"Why aren't you keeping an eye on Haruhi and Bossanoda?" He asked urgently and Hikaru turned around and saw them, they were just talking.  
"We are boss," Hikaru said dismissively.

"We just thought you might want to see you little apprentice." Kaoru added innocently. Tamaki rubbed his eyes with his index finger and his thumb and Hikaru saw Shiro walk around to Tamaki's guests.

"Hey girls." He said and sat down next to one of them.

"Ooh, look. It's Shiro." One of the girls said happily and he smiled at her. Tamaki swung around and stared.

"Wh-what are you-" He stuttered and Shiro looked at him with a smirk.  
"What's the matter? I'm just saying hi to my sisters." He said and the girls were delighted.

"He called us his sisters." A brown haired girl said and she squeezed her eyes shut in delight.

"I could just eat him all up!" Another squeaked.

"He so cute!" They all said and Tamaki had steam flowing from his ears.

"Why you ungrateful little brat." He spat and he tried to leap at him but Hikaru pushed himself off the chair he was leaning on and grabbed him around his waist. Kaoru held him around the other side of his waist and they heaved him back.

"Calm down boss!" They said and heaved again. Tamaki was clawing at the air and Shiro laughed shortly.

"What a display, hey ladies." He said and they all giggled. Tamaki let out a shout and tried to pull away from Hikaru and his twin.

"Boss, if you kill him," Hikaru said and heaved him back into a chair.

"You won't be very popular!" Kaoru said and they held him firmly down in the chair. Hunny suddenly came bounding over to Shiro, not remembering what happened the first time they met.

"Hey Shiro-Chan!" He greeted and Shiro glared at him.

"I still don't see how you can be a third yea-" He stopped short as a shadow loomed over him from behind. He turned around slowly and swallowed.

"Are you going to finish what you were going to say?" Mori asked in his deep voice and Shiro shook his head quickly.

"No, I wasn't going to say anything. I swear." He said shakily and Hunny smiled at Mori.  
"Thanks Takashi." He said happily and Mori smiled slightly. Hunny turned back to Shiro.

"Do you want to eat some cake with us Shiro-Chan?" He asked and Shiro looked away from Mori and shook his head.

"No." He mumbled and Hunny looked at him for a few moments.

"OK," He said finally. He suddenly froze and everyone looked at him.  
"What's wrong Hunny Sempi?" Tamaki asked and Hikaru heard the club door open. Hikaru and Kaoru turned and saw someone with big glasses and brown scruffy hair walk in.

Hunny's little brother, Yusuchika Haninozuka.

He looked around at the Christmas decorations and shook his head with a sigh. Chika was still in middle school but he was already taller and more mature then Hunny but he wasn't as skilled in fighting. He saw Hunny and stiffened, Hunny smiled when he saw him.

"Hey Chika-Chan! Have you come to celebrate Christmas with us?" Chika pushed up his glasses and balled his hands into fists. He attacked without warning sweeping down low to try and trip his older brother up. Hunny already knew what he was going to try and do and he jumped out of the way easily spinning in the air gracefully. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki watched for a little bit and Haruhi and Kasanoda walked up. Mori was watching the brothers' spar with his arms crossed and his normal stoic expression still on his face, not phased about the sudden attack on Hunny.

"Are they at it again?" Haruhi asked and she crossed her arms. Hikaru glanced at her and Kasanoda and he felt the anger bubble up deep in his stomach. He walked over to them and stood in between the two, making sure that Haruhi didn't notice. Kasanoda looked at him with surprise and Hikaru looked at him from the corner of his with a glare. Kasanoda blinked and looked away. Hikaru smiled smugly, knowing he'd won. He looked at Haruhi, who hadn't noticed what he'd done and he let his eyes wander back to Hunny's and Chika's fight, feeling the heat rise to his face. Chika and Hunny was standing away from each other, Hunny was standing still and not looking too fussed but Chika was breathing more heavily then usual and his hands were out in front of him, ready to spring back into action.

"Give up, Chika-Chan?" Hunny asked. It wasn't threatening but Chika glared at his brother like he had wished his death.

"Never!" He said harshly and sprung at him. He kicked at head height and Hunny jumped backwards and flipped over and back to his feet. Chika ran at him before he could recover his balance and swung a fist at his face but Hunny blocked with his for arm and swung a punch of his own. Renge hurried over in excitement and skidded to a stop next to Kaoru.

"No one told me that they were sparing again!" She squeaked and put her hands up to her face and watched completely fascinated. Kyoya walked up and stopped next to Tamaki who was keeping one eye on Kasanoda and the other on the fight.

"They choose to sort this out here. I wish they wouldn't." He said and Tamaki looked at him and smiled.

"I think Chika came to see us but it's the family rule to fight when they see each other so I guess they couldn't help it." He said and Kyoya looked at the fight again and sighed.

"I realize that Tamaki but it would be more convenient if they chose a more suitable location." He said taking out his book. Tamaki looked over Kyoya's shoulder and peeked at what he was writing down. Hikaru looked over at Tamaki and smiled. He looked over at Kaoru, he spotted Hikaru looking at him and he shut his eyes and stuck out his tongue, putting his fingers out in a piece sign. Hikaru grinned and beckoned him over. Kaoru opened his eyes and blinked; he looked around and made his way over to his twin.

"What's up?" He asked as he came up. Hikaru shrugged.

"Nothing." He answered shortly. Kaoru smiled and grabbed Hikaru's hand and dragged him away from the ongoing fight, it was obvious who was going to win so there wasn't much point in sticking around to watch it. Kaoru dragged Hikaru over to the frost cover window that looked over the clock tower and stopped.

"What dya do that for?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru put his hands behind his back and grinned.

"You were eyeing off a certain someone, Hikaru. You a bit jealous of Bossanoda?" He asked cheekily and Hikaru felt his cheeks grow warm.

"Don't pretend like you aren't angry too." He mumbled looking out the window. Kaoru looked at him and put his hands behind his head.

"I think we had a similar conversation a while ago in Karuizawa when Arai came around and you got so angry that Haruhi ended up slapping you across the face. I'll tell you again what I told you then, maybe I am but I'm more rational then you. Just make sure that you don't lose your temper like you did then, OK?" Hikaru let a moment drag by before hanging his head and sighing.

"I know. I won't," He paused and looked at Kaoru and smiled. "Thanks." He said and Kaoru put his arm down on Hikaru's shoulders with a smile.

"No problem, what are younger brothers for?" Hikaru laughed.

"Point taken." They looked out the window and watched the fat snowflakes drift slowly down to the earth below, covering the ground in a thick white blanket. Hikaru put his hands in his pockets and looked over at where he saw Kasanoda last, he had disappeared for the time being and Hikaru let out a breath in relief. The fight between Hunny and Chika had stopped to and Chika was sitting at a table with Hunny, they were talking but it didn't look like Chika was very happy.

He'd been beaten again.

Hikaru looked around for Haruhi, he couldn't see her and something tugged at his stomach. Kasanoda and Haruhi was gone, this wasn't good. He walked away from Kaoru and he turned to him.

"What wrong?" He asked and Hikaru looked at him.

"Where's Haruhi and Kasanoda?" He asked way too urgently then he had intended, Kaoru froze for a moment and looked around the club room. He nodded towards the tree and Hikaru followed his line of sight. Kasanoda and Haruhi were talking to Pricilla Silvia, one of the twin's guests. Kaoru walked up and stood next to Hikaru.

Pricilla was the hardest guest they ever had, they couldn't make her laugh or giggle, they couldn't even make her crack a smile.

"Did we know Pricilla before she was our guest, Hikaru? Before we came to Ouran Academy?" Kaoru asked, his gaze not wavering from Pricilla. Hikaru frowned trying to remember. There was something vaguely familiar about this girl but his mind was blank, he couldn't remember.

"I don't know." He answered and started to walk over to them, Kaoru falling into step beside him. They split and went either side of Pricilla. They were right next to her but she hadn't even realised that they had come up. They lent forward and looked up at her face and she jumped.

She had finally realised that they were there and she crossed her arms, annoyed.

"Hello Hikaru and Kaoru." She said bitterly and they stood up straight and put their hands in their pockets.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Hikaru asked.

"You chose to be our guest but you haven't enjoyed anything that we do." Kaoru finished. Hikaru looked at Haruhi and she shrugged. Kasanoda stood up looking awkward; he had finally taken off the kitty ears and the pink shirt.

(Much to Hikaru's relief.)

"I'd better be going," He said. "I need to help my father with things back at the syndicate and if I'm away any longer, Tatsia will have everyone worrying." He rolled his eyes kind heartedly and put his hand I his pockets.

"Have a good Christmas, Fujioka. I'll see you in the new year." He said shyly and Haruhi smiled.

"Of course, thank you. You have a good Christmas as well." Kasanoda's cheeks grew warm and he walked off avoiding eye contact with the twins. They scowled at him as he walked off and after he was out of the room, they turned their attention back on to Pricilla. She flicked her hair behind her ear and raised her head in defiance. She looked like she was going to say something but Hikaru heard running footsteps from behind him. He turned right as Hunny came flying over his shoulders and landed gracefully in front of Pricilla.

"Priss-Chan! Priss-Chan! Are you staying for the fireworks tonight?" He asked with a grin and she looked at him with disgust.

"We're having fireworks?" Haruhi asked quickly before Pricilla could say anything that would upset Hunny. Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny all nodded.

"Yeah, real big ones to." The twins said.

"Tama-Chan says it will be the highlight of the night." Hunny giggled excitedly. Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged.

"Or so he hopes. He's already over thrown the budget that Kyoya-Sempi had set for him so he had to get more out of the club's budget. Kyoya-Sempi wasn't very happy with him." They smirked.

"Mummy and daddy are fighting." They chimed and Pricilla muttered something under her breath. She pushed through them and stormed off.

"I don't think Priss-Chan likes the idea." Hunny said and the twins rolled their eyes.

"She's been like this all afternoon." Hikaru pointed out and Kaoru nodded in agreement. Haruhi looked after her and tilted her head to the right.

"Why did she choose you guys if she's not interested?" She asked and the twins shrugged again.

"Don't know, don't care." They said and Haruhi sighed.

"When are the fireworks?" She asked, straying away from the subject. Hikaru linked arms with Kaoru and they both jerked a thumb towards their right.

"Ask Kyoya-Sempi. He should know." Kaoru said and Haruhi got up, smoothing out her school uniform.

Everyone had given up on their costumes and changed into their school uniforms, everyone apart from Tamaki. He was determined to keep it up the whole night.

"Right, I'll do that." She said and walked off.

"Haru-Chan did look really cute in her reindeer costume." Hunny said out of the blue and the twins nodded.

"We still think that she should have worn what we suggested." The twins said sulkily and Hunny shook his head.

"Silly, if Haru-Chan wore that _everyone _would know that she was a girl." He said and Hikaru grinned.

"Oh well. We'll make her wear it later." He said wickedly. Hunny looked around past Hikaru and Kaoru and grinned as he saw Mori walk up with Usa-Chan in one hand and a plate of cake in the other.

"Takashi!" He chirped happily and jumped over to him and climbed up to his shoulders. He hugged him around his neck and Mori smiled. He passed Usa-Chan up to him and Hunny took him happily.

"Hello Usa-Chan!" He said and put him on top of his head, he danced along to a random little tune that only Hunny could hear and Mori walked off with him humming something. Hikaru and Kaoru stood in silence for a moment.

They were board.

They looked around the club for Tamaki. He was talking to Haruhi and Hikaru grinned.

To easy

Kaoru knew what he was thinking and they stalked towards the two quietly. They snuck up behind Tamaki and yelled loudly, pouncing on his back and sent him stumbling. He let out a yelp like a wounded puppy. Hikaru and Kaoru went into hysterics and Tamaki turned to them furiously.

"Hey! What was that for!?" He yelled and the twins lent of each other for support.

"Sorry boss."

"It was just too good of an opportunity to miss." They said weakly.

"You jerks!" He spat and made a grab at them. The twins lent to the side and he fell over himself in a heap on the floor. They laughed again and Haruhi sighed.

"Why is it whenever I come here, nothing is ever normal?" She wondered to herself and she turned to walk off. The twins grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back towards them, wrapping her in a hug.

"Haruhi! You have to wear what we showed you before!" Hikaru crooned, nuzzling her hair.

"It would look so cute on you!" Kaoru gushed, doing the same. Haruhi groaned and tried to get away but it was hopeless.

"No! I'm not wearing it!" She told them frustrated, Tamaki sprung up and growled deep in his throat.

"Get off of her!" The twins laughed.

"No way! She's ours now!" They said and Tamaki gritted his teeth.

"MUMMA!" He yelled and Hikaru and Kaoru smirked.

"What is 'mumma' going to do? He doesn't interfere anymore, remember?" They said and tears filled Tamaki's eyes. He grabbed the twins from their collars and dragged them away from Haruhi, shaking them like rats. They grabbed Tamaki's wrists to loosen the pressure and laughed.

"Take it easy boss!" They exclaimed and Tamaki released them.

"You two shady twins stay away from my little girl!" He raged and they crossed their arms.

"You have no room to talk." They said and Tamaki gasped and stepped back with his hand to his heart.

Overdramatic and over the top as usual.

"I'm the king! You can't talk to me like that!" He raged and the twins rolled their eyes. Haruhi had got board of the argument and had disappeared to go and entertain her one remaining guest.

"Why are you still in that costume anyway?" They asked, changing the subject. "Everyone else had changed." He crossed his arms and put his head up proudly.

"I need to set an example; I am the _king _after all." He empathised. Kaoru grinned and leapt at him, pulling down Tamaki's Santa hat and ran, Hikaru following quickly. They heard Tamaki's shouts from behind them and they laughed.

"Tama-Chan! I'll help you!" Hunny yelled and tried to get the hat back up on top of Tamaki's head but if anything, he was making it worse.

"Best Christmas ever." The twins together said and grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaoru POV**

He leant against his brother; the cold breeze brushing at his face and making his breath come out in silvery clouds.

"It's freezing out here." Hikaru complained and hugged himself. They were out on the club's balcony and had a perfect view of the school grounds. It was sliver with snow and everything looked very pretty.

"I know but the boss won't think to look for us out here. We'll just give him a few minutes to calm himself." Kaoru told him. He walked to the balcony's edge and leant on the railing; he looked up at the dark sky and watched all the glittering stars.

"This brings back some memories, eh Hikaru?" Kaoru breathed and Hikaru joined him.

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled. They stood in silence and Kaoru shut his eyes and tried to remember his first winter but that was too far gone in his memories, faded and to fuzzy to make out.

"Isn't it funny Hikaru?" He said not opening his eyes. "How some memories fade and how some just seem to disappear altogether? I mean, I can remember some pieces of our past, I remember our closeness and how twisted we were but I can't really remember much else, it's just a blur." He opened his eyes and looked at Hikaru. He was looking at him with a surprised look on his face. He looked down at the school yard and didn't say anything for a long while.

"I know, I guess I'm the same." He said quietly. He reached for Kaoru's hand and held it, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. "But I think we need to stop living in the past, the only way we can go on is to look ahead, at the future. We need to keep together, no matter what." Hikaru's voice wobbled slightly at the end of his sentence and Kaoru pretended not to notice, he just looked up at the stars, losing himself in thought. Hikaru was right, if they did live in the past everything that they had now would slip away from them and they would be left with nothing again.

With no one but themselves.

Kaoru let out a breath and let go of Hikaru's hand, sticking them under his armpits to warm them, Hikaru put his in his pockets. Kaoru herd something behind him and he turned.

Pricilla Silvia was looking at them through the glass doors that lead into the club room. He smiled at her slightly but she disappeared when he did. Kaoru frowned and faced back to the railing.

"What's the matter?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru looked back at the door again, no one was there.

"Pricilla was watching us through the door." He explained and Hikaru looked at the door with an irritated sigh.

"Don't pay her any attention to her. She's really pissing me off." He said bitterly and Kaoru shrugged.

_She's already pretty and by the looks of her she's smart too, I wonder why she's doing this. _Kaoru thought to himself. Behind them, the door opened and both the twins turned around. Kyoya was standing at the door with Pricilla behind him. The twins looked at Kyoya with surprise.

"Kaoru," He said, sounding slightly confused. "Miss Pricilla Silvia would like you to accompany her to the clock tower." Kaoru was taken aback, he felt Hikaru's hand on his sleeve and he looked at him. He was glaring at Pricilla and looked like he wanted to throttle her.

"I'm sorry but if you want to be entertained by the Hitachiins then you'll have to take both of us." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at Hikaru.

"Hikaru, Miss Silvia has only requested Kaoru so please go with what she has asked," He paused. "It's the job of a high school Host, to make every girl happy." He finished, sounding like he was trying to be understanding and Hikaru dug his fingers into Kaoru's sleeve.

"But Kyoya-Sempi-" Kyoya held up his hand and Hikaru stopped talking. Kaoru put his hand on top of Hikaru's and Hikaru looked up at his face. Kaoru smiled and pried his fingers out of his sleeve.

"It's OK, I'll go with her. It's not like it's going to kill us to be apart for a few minutes." He said gently, Hikaru hesitated for a second before crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Fine." He said shortly and Kaoru smiled, knowing that he would sulk now. He walked up to Pricilla and Kyoya moved off to the side.

"Hikaru," He said opening his black book. "If you are ready, please return to your guests." Hikaru looked like he was going to argue but he shut his mouth and clenched his fists. He stormed past Kyoya and glared at Pricilla on the way. Kaoru looked after his brother and put his hand where Hikaru had gripped his sleeve. He looked at Pricilla (who looked quite pleased with herself) and forced on a smiled.

"Well, should we go?" He asked and she nodded curtly and started to walk off without a word. "H-hey wait!" Kaoru called and hurried after her.

_This should be interesting; _he thought and fell into step with her.

…

The view from the top of the clock tower was amazing. Everything was glittering with fresh fallen snow and the moon casted a silvery glow over everything. Kaoru pulled his jacket around him tighter and rubbed his hands together to try and warm himself up, he didn't even realise that there was a platform out in front of the clock itself. As much as the view was beautiful however, it was freezing out on top of the clock tower and Kaoru could feel the goose bumps ripple across his skin.

"Um… Pricilla?" He asked and she turned to him slightly. "Why did you ask to come up here? It would probably be more comfortable in the club room, not to mention warmer." She looked back over the school grounds.

"But the view is better out here." She said flatly and Kaoru shifted his feet awkwardly.

"But…aren't you bothered by the….the…." He sniffed and sneezed. "The cold?" He finished and rubbed his nose. She shook her head and said nothing.

They stood in silence, looking out over the school.

"The view really is amazing," Pricilla said, breaking the silence. The wind played at her dark hair and streaked it across her face. "You can even see the Ouran Elementary school and Middle school from up here." Kaoru looked over at the middle school.

The first place that Hikaru and he had met Tamaki.

"Yeah, you can." He answered her. She looked at him through her hair and he chewed the inside of his mouth.

"I went to both of those schools you know." She said slowly, Kaoru took a step back away from her, feeling really awkward. "I didn't really have many friends when I was little." She paused. "Did you and Hikaru?" Kaoru stared at her for a little bit and the silence dragged on.

"N-no, not…not really. We really only had each other. We met the boss in middle school and the others when we joined the host club." He said although his tongue felt thick in his mouth and he found it difficult to get the words out. Pricilla crossed her arms and faced away from him.

"Why didn't you have any friends Kaoru? Because I heard that you two bought it on yourselves." She said and Kaoru felt something pull in his stomach, he took another step backwards.

"Ah…. Well, yeah I guess we did, but you don't really know out story. If you did, you might think otherwise." She glared at him and swung at him suddenly, he cried out in shock, taking another step backwards. He held up his hands as she took another swipe at him.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed and she advanced with her hands in fists.

"You're an idiot!" She screeched, her eyes a blaze with sudden hatred. She punched at head height and he jerked his head back, put his foot behind him but his foot hit nothing but thin air and he gasped as he tried to regain his footing. Pricilla hurried up to him and gave him a shove and he cried out as he went hurtling over the clock tower. He threw his hands out and gripped the edge of the platform, his body swung wildly and his fingers screamed at him with the strain. Pricilla appeared above him and grinned wickedly down at him, her hair whipping wildly behind her. He looked up at her and tried to ignore the strain in his fingers.

"Well, how tragic this is." She said sarcastically. He felt tears of fear well up in his eyes and he tried blinking them away.

"Pricilla, h-help me." He whimpered helplessly and she laughed harshly.

"Why should I help you? I'm the one that just pushed you, how stupid would it be if I saved you? That would be contradictory don't you think?" Kaoru's eyes widened at the word that was so familiar to him. Pricilla grinned again.

"Do you remember who I am yet, Kaoru? I'm one of the girls who you fooled in middle school. I'm one of the girls who you thought it was funny to make an idiot of. I never had any friends like I said but when I saw you and Hikaru, I must admit, my heart went out to you two. But I always liked you better so one day I built up the courage to write you a letter and put it on your desk and I waited for you at lunch time. When I saw you coming towards me, I was so happy I swear I almost cried but when you said that you were Hikaru that felt my heart crack though the middle and I felt like burying myself.

But then you asked if I was willing to go out with 'Hikaru' instead and I agreed out of heart break. You laughed in my face and called Hikaru out of the bushes, insulted me and ripped my letter into pieces. I felt myself break inside as I watched you two walk away and I swore to myself that I would get my revenge somehow and tonight I'm going to. I'll push you off the clock tower and make Hikaru live alone without you. I must admit that it would have been better to kill Hikaru and make you suffer but Hikaru is a stubborn brat without much of a heart but you are easier to persuade." She lifted her foot with a crazed grin. "So this is where it ends, Kaoru Hitachiin. Have fun burning in hell." She stomped her heel down onto his fingers and he screamed but he refused to let go of the ledge. He wouldn't leave Hikaru alone, he couldn't. At school they had the club but at home they had no one. Their mother never had time for them and their father was never home. All the maids and servants put on acts and fake smiles but they didn't care, that was obvious, all they had were each other. Pricilla growled and stomped on his fingers again.

"Let go and fall already!" She yelled. Tears streamed down Kaoru's face and he gritted his teeth against the pain. Pricilla stopped for a moment and he looked up at her expecting her to gloat but she was looking over her shoulder and he heard someone talking.

Kyoya-Sempi.

Kaoru saw a flicker of hope and he tried to call out but it caught in his throat and came out as a sob.

"Kaoru!" Someone else yelled and Kaoru recognised the voice immediately.

"Hikaru help!" Kaoru cried. His arms were shaking and his fingers were at breaking point but he still refused to let go. He looked down. He could barely see the ground below and he knew if he let go, the fall would shatter his skeleton and kill him instantly. He squeezed his eyes shut as his mind started going blank. Pictures started playing behind his eyelids, rolling on like a film.

Memories of all his experiences, his life so far.

_My life flashing before my eyes before I die? _He thought and he opened his eyes to make sure he wasn't falling. Nope, still holding on to the platform with his fingers frozen from cold. The memories didn't go away however. He heard muffled voices, yelling from someone, Hikaru more than likely but two voices cut through his haze more than any of the others.

Haruhi and Tamaki.

They were yelling at Pricilla.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Haruhi yelled. "They did what they did when they were kids! They were stupid and self-centred but they know that now and they changed the way they acted!" Pricilla laughed bitterly.

"Changed? Yeah, bullshit! They're just the same idiots as they were back then! Making girls fall in love with them and then kicking them to the curb." Tamaki scowled at her and Pricilla looked slightly taken aback.

"Even if they are the same, that's no reason to kill them over it!" Tamaki yelled in full rage. "You'll get sent to jail for murder or worse, aren't you worried about that? What about your family? What about Hikaru and Kaoru's family?!" He bit at her and Pricilla was silent.

"Guys!" Kaoru yelled. "I can't hold on for much longer!" He was at breaking point and he heard Hunny say something to Mori.

"The Black Onion Squad is owned by my family and if I give them a call right now, they'll be here in the matter of minutes." Kyoya said, not sounding worried at all, keeping his cool and staying intimidating. Hikaru couldn't' stay silent anymore, he snapped.

"You call us the idiots! Look at you! You're going to kill my brother over something we did over three years ago?! If we really hurt you that bad you should have told us and we probably would have tried to make it up to you! Why do you want to take him away from me?! We're the only ones we've got!" He was crying, Kaoru could hear it in his voice. He let his gaze drift and caught Mori walking slowly up to Pricilla from the side.

She did as well and stumbled away from him.

"NO!" She screeched. She looked down at Kaoru and raised her foot again.

"No, not again." He whispered knowing that if she did, he would fall.

"I'LL MAKE HIM FALL! I'LL KILL HIM!" She screamed and went to put her foot down and Kaoru shut his eyes waiting for her foot to connect…

Nothing happened.

He looked up and saw her roll away from Hunny who had attacked her, tying his hardest to protect his friend. Hunny sprung at her again before she could recover and she screamed and rolled away again.

"NO! STOP IT!" She screamed like a child that didn't like the way the game was being played anymore. She leapt up and stumbled away from a head high kick that Hunny had sent her way. She swung a blind, desperate punch that Hunny simply pushed away and he sent a punch of his own into the side of her head. She fell with a slight twirl and cracked her head into the wall of the tower. She groaned and her eyes slipped shut.

Mori walked over to Hunny and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well done Mitsukuni, that's enough." He said quietly and Hunny nodded, brushing his hands together.

She wasn't dead, her chest was still rising and falling with her shallow breathing but she would be out of it for a little while and when she did eventually wake, she would have a scar and a headache.

Hikaru finally found his chance; he raced over to his brother who was still hanging dangerously off the side of the high tower.

Kaoru felt his grip on the platform falter and he gasped at he lost his grip. He cried out for help as he started falling. The next few seconds went very fast, all he could hear was the rush of freezing air in his ears and his eyes squeezed shut, tears being ripped away from his eyes. He felt a welcoming grip on his wrist and he felt his body come to a jarring halt. He looked up through his blurry eyes and saw Hikaru holding him, stopping him from falling. He swung gently in mid-air.

"Hikaru." He whimpered, barely able to make the word come out of his mouth. Hikaru pulled him up. Kaoru got his knees onto the platform and collapsed, Hikaru caught him and Kaoru started to tremble.

"Kaoru!" He yelled frantically. Kaoru couldn't feel his fingers anymore and his mind was numb.

He almost died, if Hikaru didn't catch him he would dead, his corps still in the freezing snow.

Hunny was looking down at Pricilla's un-conscious body, blood had started to seep from the wound and was staining the snow beneath a deep red.

"Someone should have told her that it was a big no-no to throw my friends off the clock tower." He said solemnly. Tamaki bent down to Kaoru and put a blanket around him that he bought up with him. He stood up straight and looked around at everyone.

"Mori-Sempi, take Kaoru down to the club room. Get him warmed up and make sure he hasn't suffered any injuries." He commanded and Mori nodded. He picked Kaoru up out of Hikaru's arms and Hikaru stood up with him, he had tears running steadily down his face. He took Kaoru's hand and followed Mori, refusing to let go. Kaoru could still hear Tamaki giving everyone orders when they were going down the clock tower's stairs.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked shakily. "Are you OK? Are you hurt?" Kaoru still couldn't feel his fingers so he didn't know if they were broken or not.

"I think I'm alright. J-just in shock I think." He said but his voice cracked at the end and he coughed. Hikaru squeezed his hand.

"You're going to be OK." He whispered mainly trying to convince himself. Kaoru watched him as he cried for him.

"Hikaru, don't worry, I'm going to be fine after the shock dies down." Hikaru nodded slowly.

Mori didn't say anything the whole way down. Hikaru opened the clock tower's door for him and they made their way to the club room. Kaoru looked up at the sky and colour suddenly lit up the dark sky with a loud bang and crackle.

Fireworks.

Mori and Hikaru looked up.

"Tamaki must have called Renge to set off the fireworks so the girls would go outside." Mori said in his deep voice and Hikaru nodded.

They got into the club room and Mori sat Kaoru down on one of the couches. The club room was empty, Tamaki's plan actually worked for once. Hikaru sat down next to his brother and put his arm around him and hugged him.

"I'll go make some coffee." Mori said and walked off.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru said and Kaoru looked at him, confused. "I should have gone up with you; I should have been there to protect you. You're my little brother, I should of-" He cut himself off and tears ran down his cheeks, they were probably a mixture of sadness and anger. Kaoru wrapped the blanket around Hikaru and himself and wiped a tear from Hikaru's face.

"It wasn't your fault Hikaru." Kaoru whispered. Mori came back with some instant coffee and Kaoru took a cup and thanked him. He took a sip and it warmed him instantly, his hand was shaking so he put the cup down so he wouldn't spill any.

"How did you know that I was in trouble anyway?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru shrugged.

"Dunno, I just had a really bad feeling and I told the others and they all came up with me. When we got outside we saw you dodging swipes from Pricilla and we all hurried up the stairs to help but by the time we got up there, you were over the edge." Hikaru's eyes drifted down to Kaoru hand and he snatched up his wrist.

His fingers were a mix of purple, black and red and his nails were bloodied. Kaoru stared at his hand for a few moments before his mind clicked to what had happened.

"That was the hand that Pricilla was stepping on to make me fall." He said slowly, his mind sluggish. Hikaru jumped up and looked around.

"We need to get you to the nurse! No, you can't stand; we need to get the nurse here!" He went to run off to the nurse but Kaoru told him to slow down and he stood up shakily.

"Hikaru, I'm fine. I can stand alright. I'll go to the nurse's office and get my hand looked at." Hikaru seemed out of breath for a moment but he took a deep breath and nodded.

"OK. I'll help you." He walked over to him and went to support him but Kaoru smiled and took off the blanket and passed it to Mori.

"I can walk, but you can still go with me if you want." He assured him and Hikaru nodded nervously.

Hikaru kept his eye on Kaoru the whole walk to the nurse's office and did all the talking to the nurse when they got there, he made up a story of why Kaoru's hand was in such bad shape and he made sure that the nurse didn't hurt Kaoru when she was putting of the disinfectant and the bandage. He talked non-stop on the way back and he opened the door for him when they got back to Music Room 3. Everyone was back in the club room when they got there and all the girls were gone.

"Are you OK?" Kyoya asked when they stepped into the room and Kaoru nodded.

"I'm fine. I got my hand wrapped up by the nurse that stays until we go and Hikaru won't take his eyes off me so I'm going to be fine…still in shock but fine." He said and grinned weakly.

"Do you want some cake to make you feel better?" Hunny asked and Kaoru shook his head.

"No thanks Sempi, I think I'll be sick if I eat." He declined politely. He stopped and thought for a moment, his mind wondering. "Hey, what will happen about Pricilla? Will we get in trouble?" He asked solemnly. Kyoya shook his head.

"No, we had one of my family's doctors look at her head wound and they said it was nothing too serious, a few stitches and a few days of rest and she'll be fine. They're going to take her home and explain to her parents what happened. They'll work out her punishment after she's back on her feet again." He told them and Kaoru nodded.

"Will she get any jail time?" Hikaru asked darkly and Kyoya shrugged.

"Like I said, we'll work that out later but you don't have to worry, it'll all be sorted out in good time." He said calmly with a slight smile and Hikaru did his best not to growl.

"You two should probably get home." Haruhi said gently, breaking the tension. Tamaki nodded in agreement, he had finally changed out of his costume and was just waring his school uniform.

"Yeah that's a good idea. We told the girls what happened and they all went home with some persuasion from Kyoya." He said and he jerked his head towards the window. "Your family's car is outside and waiting to take you home," He paused for a second and smiled. "Take care of each other; I'll call you tomorrow to see how you are and to discuss the plans for Christmas Eve." He said and winked. Haruhi frowned and looked at him.

"Christmas Eve?" She asked and Tamaki grinned at her. Kaoru smiled shakily and looked at Hikaru.

"Wanna go home?" He asked and Hikaru nodded. They said good-bye to everyone and went out to the car, Hikaru having to help Kaoru down the flight of stairs. Kyoya's family's police force was hurrying here and there when they got outside, the head commander was barking out orders that Kyoya had given him and the others were scurrying away to carry out those orders. Two of the police members came out the clock tower's door at that moment with a stretcher held between them with the limp form of Pricilla Silvia lying in the middle, her head bandaged up and a blanket thrown over her body.

Kaoru turned his head away, trying his hardest to not catch a glimpse of her getting bundled into the car.

They reached the car and their family's driver was there holding the car door open for them and he bowed.

"Young masters." He greeted and they got into the car and both let out a breath.

"Well," Kaoru said, still quivering.

"That was the most stressful night at the club ever." Hikaru finished bitterly.

The car's engine started and they drove off. They sat in silence for most of the trip home with only a few words exchanged between the two. When they got home they didn't wait for the driver to open the car door, they just got out and made their way up to the house. They opened the door and trudged in; their twin maids greeted them flatly and bowed. Hikaru and Kaoru gave them their school bags and made their way up to their room. They swung open the door and both collapsed on Kaoru's bed.

They had two separate beds but half the time they had them pushed together so it was like one huge bed. They both groaned and Kaoru could feel more tears well up in his eyes but he blinked them away not wanting to burst into tears like he did before. He got up and went to his draws, tying to distract himself. He got out his pyjama pants and got out Hikaru's as well. He threw Hikaru's at him and they landed on his head.

He groaned again and Kaoru smiled slightly.

They got changed, dumping their school uniform on the floor, got into bed and flicked off the lamp, darkness covering everything like a thick blanket. They lay in the darkness for a long while before Kaoru had to ask something.

"Hikaru?"

"Mh?" He mumbled.

"What would you do if I died? Tonight when I was hanging off the side of that tower, all I could think of was you and what would happen to you if I let go and let myself fall." Hikaru didn't answer for a long time and for a moment Kaoru thought he had fallen asleep but he finally answered.

"What kind of question is that? What do think I would do?" Kaoru thought for a moment and many answers came to his head, none that he liked the idea of.

"I don't know." He answered softly and Hikaru went silent.

"Actually, I don't know what I would to ether." He almost whimpered. "We are always together, since we were kids and watching you on the clock tower…." He trailed off, not finishing what he was going to say. Kaoru heard him sniff and he moved closer to him. He had grown used to the darkness by that time and he could just make out Hikaru's out line. He moved Hikaru's forehead towards his own and rested his head on his.

"Why? Why did she want to take you away from me?" Hikaru said through tears. "We're all we have." Kaoru found Hikaru's hand and he held it. He could hear Hikaru trying to fight the tears but he wasn't succeeding. Kaoru refused to cry, he was the rock between them, the more responsible one and the one who thinks things through, the one who rationalises.

It was the only thing he could do without breaking…

**Three weeks later, Christmas Eve**

**Haruhi's home**

The snow was falling heavily now and Haruhi looked out the window. Her father was still at work and would probably be for a long while, tonight was one of the busiest nights of the year and they were under staffed so her dad would probably be there past midnight. She looked at the picture of her mother and smiled. She took it off the mantel and brushed some dust off it.

"How's Christmas up in heaven mum?" She asked the picture. She walked over to her family kotutsu and sat down. She put the picture down and rested the chin on her arms. She hummed along to Jingle Bells that was playing outside on the street and shut her eyes. She remembered when she was little when her mum and dad and her all went out at Christmas for dinner then went around and looked at all the twinkling Christmas lights. She smiled; she looked forward to that every year. She heard a crash outside and her eyes flew open, she froze. Voices followed the crash and laughter.

"What the hell?" She asked herself and went to the door, she listened and a knock rattled the door in its frame, making her jump. She didn't open it, her dad told her to never open the door unless you know who it is, she didn't understand how that made much sense seems you have to open the door to see who it is but she followed what her dad told her.

"Haruhi Chan!" Someone sung and her eyes widened. "Merry Christmas! Are you home?" They called and she opened the door a crack and peeked out.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori were all standing at the door wrapped in warm expensive looking clothes, Hunny, Tamaki and the twins with big goofy grins on their faces and Kyoya and Mori standing with small smiles. She opened the door fully and stared in shock.

"Well," The twins said expectedly. "You going to let us in or what? It's freezing out here." Tamaki glared at them and hit them on the back of their heads.

"Behave! That wasn't very Christmassy at all!" He scolded and the twins rolled their eyes. Haruhi was still in shock and continued to stare.

"W-what are you doing here?" She finally asked and Hunny giggled.

"To see you silly." He said happily and the twins pushed in front.

"Yeah, we want to see what a commoner's Christmas is like." They said hopefully. Haruhi blinked and moved aside so they could come in, the twins barged through and looked at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"Wow," They said. "It's tiny! The one at our house is like ten times the size of this one." Tamaki pulled them to the side and whispered angrily to them. Haruhi sighed and Hunny bounded up to her. He held up a Christmas cake to her and she took it with an eyebrow raised.

"It's a Christmas cake for you Haru-Chan! My family's pastry chef made it; he's really good at making cakes!" He squeaked and Haruhi smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks Hunny-Sempi." She said and he grinned and bounded off towards Mori.

"Sorry about the surprise visit," Kyoya apologised with his arms crossed across his chest. "Tamaki was apparently planning it for weeks and he didn't think inform me about it. Naturally I would have called you right away to ask your permission. " Haruhi held up her hands and smiled.

"No, no. It's fine, I wasn't doing anything anyway." She looked around at the guys and smiled. "But did they really do all of this for me?" She asked and Kyoya nodded.

"Yes, they wouldn't stop talking about it the whole ride here. They were really looking forward to doing something special for you." Haruhi froze for a couple of seconds and she laughed slightly.

That's a pleasant surprise.

"Hey Haruhi," The twins chirped. "Are we going to have some Christmas cake or what? Hunny's chef is amazing at cakes!" They asked and Haruhi looked at the cake that Hunny had given her.

"Uh…Yeah sure." She said and everyone barged into the dining/lounge room, Hikaru and Kaoru, Hunny and Tamaki all chanting together 'cake, cake, cake!'

"OW! I keep forgetting about the low doors! I bumped my head!" Hikaru cried out and Kaoru laughed.

They all sat around Haruhi's kotutsu table, legs under the warm cloth, and she cut up the cake and shared it out. Everyone munched away happily, Hunny and the twins going for seconds. Tamaki wiped cake crumbs off his face and suddenly looked like he remembered something; he started rummaging around in his pockets.

"Haruhi! We got you something for you for Christmas." He found whatever it was and took it out of his pocket. It was square and small, wrapped in green and red wrapping paper and he passed it to her. She took it and looked at it for a moment.

"Thanks Sempi, but I didn't get any of you anything." He smiled.

"Don't worry; it's a gift from us to you. We don't need anything back." Haruhi blinked and started to tear open the wrapping. She stared at the present for a long while.

It was a frame with the word 'family' etched into it with a picture of everyone in the club in it. Haruhi was in the middle with the twins either side of her, hugging her with a grin on their faces, Tamaki was at the back and looked like he was yelling at them, Kyoya was in the background with a smile on his face and Hunny was sitting on top of Mori's shoulders with Usa-Chan in his arms. The frame looked amazing but very expensive….

…Why wasn't she surprised?

She looked around at everyone; they all had smiles of their faces.

She was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Tamaki asked hopefully and she nodded.

"Y-yes. Thank you very much. It's amazing." She said quietly. She admired it for a moment longer and got up, picking up the picture and the picture of her mother and walked over to the mantel. She put them down next to each other and stepped back to admire them.

"Now you have all your family up there." The twins said and she turned back to them and grinned.

"Yes, yes I do." She said happily. Hunny shoved more cake into his mouth and grinned.

"We should spend New Year's together to! That would be so much fun!" He said through the mouthful of cake and Haruhi sighed with a warm hearted roll of her eyes.

"Oh, brilliant..."

**END**


End file.
